


Got No Use For Moonlight

by MysteryWriter36



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Past Drug Use, vaguely set in season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: It’s three in the morning and House is trying to make soup.





	Got No Use For Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxsicalpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to everyone!! This is a Christmas gift for my wonderful girlfriend Faith!! 
> 
> Title comes from the song “I Never Planned On You” from Newsies
> 
> EDIT: I made a little mistake and left a line in at the end that was part of the cut continued ending. Sowwy

House doesn’t plan it. He hasn’t been planning a lot of things lately, they’ve just been happening. Similarly to how Cameron just happened to end up knocking on his door at three in the morning.   
  
He’s in the middle of cooking when he hears the sound, turning the burner on low and limping to the door. He’s not sure where his cane is. Probably next to his bed. He opens the door and sees Cameron. Her hair is a bit of mess, and her eyes are red.   
  
“I figured you’d be up,” she says. “Wilson told me you started cooking late at night to deal with your leg pain. Can I come in?”   
  
House nods silently, turning away and going back to the kitchen. He can hear the sound of the door shutting, and then Cameron’s footsteps following him.   
  
“What are you making?” she asks, leaning against the door frame in the kitchen.   
  
“Vegetable soup,” House replies. “For people that actually like their taste buds.” It’s silent for a few minutes as House watches the soup, and Cameron watches House. Finally, House says, “It’s three in the morning and you’ve been crying. What are you doing here?”   
  
Cameron doesn’t say anything at first. She looks down and fiddles with the hem of her shirt, taking a couple deep breaths.   
  
“I’m leaving Chase.”   
  
“That’s all?” House asks, sounding rather uninterested.   
  
“That’s all?” she mimics incredulously. “What do you mean that’s all? Isn’t that enough reason to cry?”   
  
House sighs. “You worked for me and in the same hospital as me for years, Cameron. I know you. And I know Chase. You never loved him.”   
  
Cameron tears up, and her face reddens. “That’s not true!”   
  
“Yes, it is,” House replies. “You’re not sad because you’re leaving him. You’re upset and frustrated with yourself over why. And the fact that you came to me tells me everything I need to know.”   
  
Cameron crosses her arms. “Which is?”   
  
“You still love me.”   
  
Cameron’s eyes widen, and her arms drop back down to her sides. House waits for her to deny it.   
  
“Why don’t you do something about that, then?”   
  
“Because you’re married,” House replies.   
  
“You didn’t seem to care about that when you were trying to get Stacy back,” Cameron grumbles.   
  
“Because I was being selfish.”   
  
“Why couldn’t you be selfish with me?” Cameron yells.   
  
House finally turns to look at her. Her cheeks are streaked with tears, years of anger and frustration and heartache bursting out.   
  
“Allison, I was on Vicodin, I wasn’t stupid. I let myself be selfish with Stacy because I knew she could handle me. And then I told her to go, to leave me, because I knew I would drag her down. I could see myself ruining her life, and I couldn’t imagine allowing myself to do that to you, because I knew how much easier it would be with you.” Before Cameron can retort, he adds, “And you know I’m right.”   
  
Cameron blinks owlishly at House. “What?”   
  
House raises an eyebrow. “What part of—“   
  
“You said my name. You called me Allison. You never say my first name.”   
  
House shrugs and turns away again. “We’re not on the clock, there’s no need for me to use your last name.”   
  
Cameron wipes her eyes. “Yeah, whatever,” she mutters. “Did you......” She looks away, sniffling. “Did you ever care about me?”   
  
“It’s the reason I kept my distance,” House answers. “Like I said, I knew how bad of a person I was on Vicodin, and I knew how easy it would be for me to ruin you, and I couldn’t bring myself to slip for a moment, because then I’d get greedy. Genuine compliments would turn into flirting, flirting into dates, dates into sex, sex into an emotional power play that would destroy you inside and out because you’d want more and I’d let myself string you along, thinking maybe I could keep you. Maybe make the right moves, only fuck up just a bit less than what it would take to make you leave or stop feeling sorry for me.”   
  
Cameron swallows. “You’re right,” she says. “But you’re off Vicodin now. And I’m divorcing Chase.”   
  
“Cameron, we aren’t going to work.”   
  
“Why not?” Cameron asks, more tears falling.   
  
“Because you want forever, and I don’t know if I can last that long without relapsing, no matter how much I care about you.”   
  
Cameron walks closer to House, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. “You can try.”   
  
House sighs and hugs Cameron back. “I can. And sooner or later I’ll slip up, and things will get ugly.”   
  
“And I’ll still want you,” Cameron says. She looks up. “Forever may be ten years or ten days, but I’ll want you through every moment of it I can get.” She laces her fingers with House’s. “Please. Even if you don’t love me like I love you. I just want you, just for a little bit.”   
  
House cups Cameron’s cheek and kisses her, soft and slow, like they have all the time in the world. Like they really do have forever.   
  
“I’ll try,” he whispers. “I’ll give you as much forever as I can manage. I love you, Allison.”   
  
Cameron’s eyes widen. Fresh tears fall, and she smiles slightly. “I love you, too.”   
  
“I’m serious,” House says, kissing her forehead. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. And in another universe, where I’m a better man, I would’ve told you that much sooner.” He brushes his thumb along her cheek, wiping her tears away.   
  
Cameron leans into the touch, smiling wider. “Maybe you’re not the best man in the world,” she says. “But I love you, and you’re mine. You’re enough for me. More than enough, even.”   
  
“You’re certainly the best woman in the world,” House says, pecking her on the lips. “Are you sure this is enough for you?” he asks playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
Cameron rolls her eyes, giggling. “Shut up and make your soup,” she says, not making any move to let go of him.   
  
House reaches over to turn the stove off. “Soup can wait a while. You’ve waited too long.” House kisses her again. “I’ll make sure you never have to wait this long again.” 

* * *

Cameron groans and stretches against House, then rolls over and buries her face in his chest. House wraps his arm around her, hand running up and down her back, and she shivers pleasantly.  
  
“Morning,” she mumbles.   
  
House smiles and kisses the top of her head. “Good morning.”   
  
Cameron groans again and squirms, squinting as she looks up because of the bright light filtering into the room through the blinds. “What time is it?”   
  
“Almost seven,” House replies, drawing the blanket over her head. “Rest your eyes.”   
  
Cameron giggles and relaxes. “No,” she replies. “No more resting. It’s a special day.”   
  
“Is it?” House asks with faux surprise. “What’s today?”   
  
Cameron rolls her eyes. “Like you don’t know,” she says. “Happy one year married, House. And, as of yesterday, happy six years clean.”   
  
House kisses her on the forehead. “Happy anniversary, Cam. I love you.”   
  
“I love you, too,” she replies. “I knew you could do it.”   
  
House smiles wider and kisses Cameron on the lips. “Thank you for believing in me,” he whispers.   
  
“Thank you for trying.” Cameron pulls him closer, kissing him languidly.   
  
House kisses back, relaxing with Cameron in his arms. “Anything for you, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
